The invention relates to a coil-holding assembly for an electrical machine, in particular for an electric motor, having coil holders made of plastic on which coils of a stator can be wound.
Various methods for winding coil holders and assembling them into electric motors are known. In this connection, individual coils are provided on individual pole pieces. This is labor-intensive and cost-intensive, and makes large-scale mass production difficult.